


My Timer

by xXFluffedXx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffedXx/pseuds/xXFluffedXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the same concept about the movie Timer In which Kageyama's soul mate Timer is blank and Hinata refuses to get a timer. And uhm. Just read it. I'm not sure how to summerize it.<br/>``First time writer warning``</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot,  
> I'm not original sorry not sorry.  
> Read at your own risk.  
> ``First time writer warning``

Kageyama Tobio has had a timer since he was 14. Soul mates had always interested him; which is probably half the reason why Kageyama never accepts a confession. At one point Kageyama gets annoyed with his blank timer. Maybe he's supposed to be married to _volleyball_ and thats why his timer is blank. With thinking like that, Kageyama put his whole heart into volleyball, I guess thats what made him King of the court.

Tobio remembers seeing his firey orange hair, from the moment he saw it he knew _something_ about that kid was different, but he had no idea what it was. It wasn't likely he'd see the kid again, so Tobio put that thought out of mind and focused on winning.

They'd won, sure the opposing team had lack of skill and mostly scored off of their mistakes, but that kid had scored a genuine point. After Tobio lashed out asking what he had been doing the last three years. Needless to say after seeing him jump, he couldn't get that orange fuzz ball out of his mind. Whenever Tobio saw a strikingly similar orange color he'd think of the orange haired boy. Tobio just deemed that his favorite color had been orange that was all.

In highschool Tobio sees that orange fuzz ball again, only on _his_ side of the court. However Tobio learns that the bright orange fuzz ball- _Hinata Shoyou_ \- isn't that bad to be around. They make a pretty good team, he's pretty sure almost everyone thinks. Althought it wasn't until second year that Tobio realized _Hinata doesn't have a timer._

"Oi- Dumbass."

"What Kageyama?" Hinata pouted

"Y-you don't have a timer?"

"Haaah? No, why would I want one of those?"

Tobio wasn't annoyed, he was _angry_. Hinata didn't know what it felt like having a timer only to find out that your soul mate doesn't care enough to meet you. Leaving them wondering if they even have a soul mate, much like he thought he didn't, but maybe he did, his soul mate was just an insensitive prick that didn't give a damn about him.

"You should get one."

"What- Kageyama, why the hell should I do that?"

"So you're not a insensitive prick to someone who wants to know if they have a soul mate or if they're going to be alone for their whole life."

Hinata didn't say anything after that. Every day after that Tobio always kept at it, get a timer, _get a god damn timer_. Hinata would refuse time after time. Tobio eventually gave up on getting Hinata a timer. Eventually Tobio and Hinata drifted apart. Kageyama hated every minute he was alone after that. Tobio actually _tried_ dating. Of course all the guys he dated were ones without timers, he didn't want to have someone he knew he _couldn't_ keep. 

Actually Kageyama had formed an unlikely friendship with Kenma, It was unlikely mostly because Kenma didn't even play volleyball not until he was out of highschool anyway and even then he was more into videogames, but the thing about Kenma is he would go around dating people with timers, actually he seemed he was more in it for the sex. But it didn't matter to Tobio, honestly Tobio was kind've pissed that Kenma would do that knowing none of them would stay for him. But in the end Tobio was just greatful for a friend. 

"Why do you go around dating people with timers?" Tobio had asked Kenma once.

"Because people without timers are whiney bitch faces." Tobio had just rolled his eyes at that.

"Well at least you know you have a soul mate." 

"I wont meet him until I'm what? 42? I can't live without love for that long Kageyama, I'd rather not know if I had a soulmate then know I had to wait until I'm _forty-fucking-two_ years old."

Tobio hadn't mentioned the subject since. Kenma was quiet after that, he didn't go on many dates after that either. Tobio had fucked up another friendship at the subject of timers. Although Kenma had mentioned that he'd met a nice guy, one who didn't have a timer, and how he knew Kageyama would get along with him because he was very passionate about volleyball. Kenma always boasted about how one day he'll introduce the two of them. Little did he know Kageyama wouldn't need the introduction.

It was close to the 5th anniversary of graduating highschool. It had been five years since he's even spoken to that dumbass Hinata. Although Kageyama couldn't help but feel sad that it had been five years already, he was more excited that he could see that dumbass again.

The night before the graduation party Tobio's timer turned on. The shocked feeling he felt was unreal. His t-timer was working?

**000days 20hours 05minutes 32seconds**

Is what his timer read. His soulmate, was someone who attended his highschool? The moment he met them he was going to flat out yell at them for waiting so long, for making Tobio feel this much pain not knowing if he was going to even have a soul mate. Kageyama had a hard time falling asleep that night- just who exactly was his soul mate- and why did it take them so long to get a timer?  Eventually Tobio fell asleep and actually had a good nights sleep, he hadn't had one of those since highschool. 

Tobio woke up late in the afternoon, he didn't have anything to do today except for the highschool reunion. He spent extra time in making his appearance for the day, he wanted to look good for his soul mate. Tobio had taken a shower, picked out some really nice dress clothes that were casual but dressy. Hell he even put on cologne!

Tobio had left his house at about a quarter 'till 6. He was to meet his soul mate in less than Four hours.

When Kageyama arrived he was surprised to see the third and second years. Why the hell would Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, and the other second years show up?

"Kageyama!" They chorused.

They all seemed to ask a lot of questions, although all the questions seemed to blurr together. W-what were they even saying?

"Guys calm down why are you even here?"

"Because you are our precious Kouhai that took us to nationals! Hey Kageyama have you seen Hinata anywhere?! I mean its pretty weird to see half of the famous duo." Nishinoya rambled on.

"I haven't seen him since highschool..."

"whAT?" Noya yelled.

The Volleyball team stared at Kageyama as if he were alien. He knew he hadn't kept in contact with anyone but did the concept of him not being with Hinata 24/7 seem forein to anyone else besides him and obviously Hinata, wherever that kid was. Tobio didn't say anything more on the subject of Hinata who was presumably Kageyamas first love, not that he'd ever admit that. Tobio was silent for a few moments before bringing up his timer.

"Well on a different note, my timer began counting down." Kageyama said slowly.

Suga hugged Kageyama in joy.

"Oh my god, Kageyama I am so happy for you, when will you meet them?" Suga beamed.

"In about two hours, so eight o'clock."

"How wonderful, I wonder who it is." Suga sighed with a curious glint in his eyes.

\-------------------------------------------

It was almost time for Kageyama to meet his soul mate. Ten minutes left. And he still hadn't seen that firey orange hair that he'd been missing all these years. Tobio went over by the punch bowls to get a drink when he saw Kenma?

"Kenma?" He called out.

"Kageyama?" Kenma answered as he made his way over to the punch.

"Why are you here?" The words slipped out of Tobios mouth.

"Well, you know I didn't go to this highschool- Obviously- but the guy I've been telling you about, He went here. and was on the volleyball team, he invited me to go with him, Tobio you have to meet him." Kenma said overjoyed.

Tobio's eyes glossed over.

"Does he have firey orange hair?"

Kenma looked taken aback.

"Y-yeah, how'd you know?" Kenma stuttered.

Tobio gulped.

"He was my first crush..."

"Oh god Kageyama I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, my timer started last night anyway."

Kenma looked down at it.

"T-two minutes left?" Kenma asked sadly.

"So it seems, I only had to wait until I was twenty-three years old to find out if I even had one."

"Oh poor you!" Kenma Gritted through his teeth.

"Whoa Kenma whats wrong?" Tobio asked as he watched his timer flicker down.

"It was always us with the fucked up timers. And now you fucking get yours. Now, it's only me. I'm the only one left," Kenma sighed before continuing.

"Atleast, I've got Sho."

There was only Ten seconds left on Tobios timer.

"Kenma!" A familar voice rang.

**_9 seconds left._ **

Kenma went off in the direction he thought he heard Hinatas voice in.

**_8 seconds._ **

Tobio had never felt more nervous in his life.

**_7 seconds._ **

Kenma couldn't seem to get passed the crowd and gave up.

**_6 Seconds._ **

"Kenma where are you?"

**_5 seconds._ **

"Near the punch bowl!"

**_4 seconds._ **

Kageyama takes a deep breath. Who the hell is this person?

**_3 seconds._ **

A body seems to be making its way through the crowd.

**_2 seconds._ **

The guy seemed to be having a hard time, Tobio contemplated about helping the shortie out.

**_1 second._ **

The body stumbled its way out and onto Kageyama.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Tobio did a double take, was his soulmate really-

" _Hinata?!_ "

"Oh hi Bakayama," Hinata blushed.

Meanwhile Kenma had a look of absolute betrayal on his face.

"Sho, you never told me you got a timer!" Kemna said betrayal etched in his voice.

Hinata looked at Kenma cheekily.

"I actually got it last night- because being with you made me realize how I wanted someone I could have forever. And it's not like I was rumaging through my old highschool stuff without Bakayamas voice ringing in my ears about one."

Kenma just sighed and left, He didn't want to hear anymore about timers. No one tried to stop him, in hind sight Hinata should've told Kenma sooner.

Hinata turned and looked back at Kageyama whos face was in complete shock.

"Hello? Bakayama? Anyone in there? Tooooooobbbiiiioooooo."

That last part seemed to bring Kageyama to his senses.

"I told you to get a timer like six fucking years ago dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"What do you mea-"

Tobio was cut off with a kiss.

\----------------------------------------

A whole eighteen years later Kenma had met his soul mate. Tetsurō Kuroo, was his name. And in this very moment when he had, Kenma finally understands why Hinata had left him, although he knows now, he would've given up any moment to meet Tetsurō sooner.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this is terrible.  
> Thank for you reading?


End file.
